


Bombshells and Sleeping Spells

by WarriorArus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I call him "Ouma", I'll tag character's as they come up, I'm terrible at tagging, Kokichi is a wizard or whatever, Multi, Oma Kokichi-centric, POV Oma Kokichi, Shuichi is a prince, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorArus/pseuds/WarriorArus
Summary: Hello! It's Ouma Kokichi! Or Kokichi Ouma. Your evil neighborhood warlock!That's how I'd describe myself anyway. My beloved Shuichi is under a sleeping spell! Oh no! Of course I'm being blamed for it, as luck would have it. I'd just let it stay like that but...An idiot knight is forcing me to help him! Ah well.





	1. Simple Spells

‘Peck’

I woke up to my raven pecking at my cheek, surely wanted to be fed.

“Chill out Kuro...Geez.”

I flicked my wand to make birdseed appear out of thin air, Kuro flying eagerly to his meal.

I pulled the covers back over my head, wanting to be undisturbed. Of course, this wish of mine was interrupted.

‘HONK!’

A loud trumpet blared out my window, causing the dust from the ceiling to cover me. Cursing, I hastily threw on some pants, and a scarf. Most warlocks wore robes, I refused to wear something so boring however.

A less than willing knight greeted me, “The majesty the prince requests your attendance. This is mandatory.”

He thrust a parchment in my arms without a reply, causing my chest to lurch from loss of air.

“Majesty the prince huh? This is all bs.”

I shut the door with a slam, the bell chinkling as I did so.

I placed the note on my desk, noticing my hunger.

“Some eggs could be good…”

I took two quail eggs from my cabinet and cooked them over easy, my mouth watering at the smell. Finally settling into my chair, I took a look at the ‘majesty’s’ letter.

‘All warlocks and witches are required to visit the palace. Failure to respond will lead to licenses being taken away.’

I groaned, throwing the letter across the room. No one’s telling Kokichi Ouma what to do! I can turn them into frogs if I so please. I laughed to myself, maybe I should do that. The license part was interesting though. Even I can't do anything if they take away my magic license. I'll be arrested.

I smiled to myself yet again, like I care about being arrested! Although, I've been meaning to go to the palace. They have many potions I could never get access to, plus spell books a wizard could only dream of...

That settles it then!

I whistled for Kuro to come to my shoulder, and quickly shoved some handy potions in my bag.

Wand in pocket, I made my way to the palace.

~*~

I hid behind a bush, there was a long line of hags in front of the castle. Surely there to get their licenses renewed. 

Not in the mood to wait, I slipped behind the guards undetected. They sure have some shitty security around here. Now to find the library…

I uttered a spell under my breath, I was in sore need of a map.

“Please give me your ear

It would really be a dear

I need a map

So don't be a sap

You filthy quack”

I hated coming up with spells, they were terribly annoying. It seemed to do the trick however, as a dirty map appeared in front me with a large pop. Maybe I shouldn't have added that last line…

Left, right, and two more lefts. I quickly memorized the route before shoving the map in my pocket. Kuro looked rather unhappy at the musty air, I couldn't blame him, I didn't like it either.

It wasn't too difficult to slip past the lack luster security, and I very quickly found myself in the library I was after.

Glancing around, it was truly a gold mine. All these evil curses! Just being wasted in here, gathering dust! It made me angry just thinking about it, I started dumping the books in my bag. They wouldn't be missed.

After being satisfied, I turned to leave, only to see the door blocked.

“What are you doing here?”

A young man with the prettiest eyelashes I've ever seen had a scowl on his face, his arm filled with books.

“Just searching for the royal families weaknesses! For example-”

I opened a random spell book, “King Harold IV has a deathly fear of cheese.”

The black haired male smiled, “He loves cheese, but anyway…”

His face hit a serious note, “Are you here for the exam?”

I held my head back dramatically, “No! That was a lie! I'm looking for the handsome prince, to take me to the ball! Could you take me there handsome stranger?”

The man’s face hit a shade of crimson at being referred to as ‘handsome’ and sheepishly looked away. “My name's Shuichi…”

I struck a pose, “My name is Kokichi Ouma! Your evil neighborhood warlock!”

Shuichi looked flustered at the remark, “I can take you to the prince if you really want, we’re friends.”

I smiled, feigning interest. “Isn't there a princess too?”

He nodded, “Yes, princess Kaede.”

I'll give him the slip when he isn't looking, I'll-

Shuichi grabbed my arm, “In case you get any funny ideas.”

Damn...This guy was smarter than I expected him to be. I could always throw a potion and run but...It'll be easier to just play nicey nicey.

“Treat me gently Shuichi!”

He gripped my arm more tightly, hiding his face from my view,  “S-Stop it…”

I smiled, his nervousness was getting me excited.

Shuichi lead me corridor, through corridor. I'm surprised he had this level of access...Finally stopping in a throne room, he put his hands out telling me to wait. I had already come this far, so I complied.

Coming back, Shuichi had a frown, “Oh, he seems to have gone out! Terrible shame huh?”

I rolled my eyes, “Yes, terrible shame.”

A knight with a shock of purple hair burst through the door. “Prince Shuichi! The duchess of Windfolk wishes to have dinner with you!”

Shuichi? Prince Shuichi? Did I mishear?”

Shuichi nodded, “Set up dinner for us will you? Also add two extra meals. Please, Kaito?”

Kaito smiled, “Can do sir!”

Shuichi collapsed on the throne, resting his head his hands. He looked very tired and old for someone in their early 20’s.

“I'm sorry for lying. It's just...It felt nice being talked to like an actual person.”

He motioned to the dining room, “Will you join me for dinner?”

I angrily glared at him, it's only ok if I lie.

He walked over and held my hand, which I ripped away. Let's make him beg.

I put on the fake tears, “Hm, I don't think I will Shuichi!”

Shuichi looked hurt, and I immediately felt like a piece of shit for fake crying. Not that I'll ever tell him that.

“I'm sorry...I'm just tired of everyone sucking up to me. Kaito’s my only friend.”

I affectionately rubbed Kuro’s nuzzle, “That knight from earlier?”

Shuichi nodded his head up and down. It was terribly cute seeing him get upset over me. 

The gears in my head were turning, if I went to dinner, he was more likely to wave away my stealing of castle books. I could easily escape jail of course, it would be a pain though.

“Alrighty Shuichi! You're having dinner with this Dutchess right?”

Shuichi shifted his bangs out of his face, reaching for his crown. “Duchess of wind folk, yes.”

Kaito called from out the door, “The duchess is seated sir! She is waiting for your word as of now.”

Shuichi groaned, “Tell her I’ll be right there.”

~*~

I nervously shifted in my chair, I felt horribly out of place with the royalty in front of me. Of course Kaito stood out Iike even more of a sore thumb, I wouldn't be surprised if he's never brushed his hair.

The stern woman, who's name I learned to be ‘Hana,’ glared at me from across the table, as if my very existence irked her somehow.

“I can turn you into a frog bitch.”

I would have said, but something told me this old lady meant business.

“So Prince Saihara…” 

‘My official title.’ Shuichi mouthed across the table.

“Your father and mother have passed away correct?”

Shuichi nervously placed his fork down, “Yes…”

The older woman readjusted the napkin on her lap, “Some think you did it.”

Kaito stopped stuffing his face only to angrily retort, “Shuichi would never do anything like that!

Shuichi waved his hands motioning for him to calm down, “It's alright, she can believe what she likes.”

Hana took another long sip of her tea, “I don't know why you keep company like this prince Saihara, especially that warlock with the terrible clothes.”

I bit down a retort,  _ just survive through dinner Kokichi, it's fine. _

“If you become unable to rule, the throne will go to me correct? Princess Kaede is too young to take the throne after all.”

Shuichi was starting to lose his composure, “Yes…”

Hana gave a terrible grin, one that made me want to zap her to dust. “I see, thanks for having me Prince Saihara. I'll make my way out now.”

She curtsied, marking her way out of the dining room.

I grinned, “Wow, what a bitch huh?”

Shuichi shot me glare, “She’s my aunt.”

I returned the glare, “Doesn't stop her from being a bitch.”

Kaito put down the goblet he was drinking out of, “I don't like her one bit Shuichi, something's off. 

Shuichi sighed, getting out of his chair. “She's family, I just have to deal with it. Now, I'll have to review the wizards…”

Kaito and I started to get out of our chairs, “I'm coming too~!”

Shuichi gave me a confused look, “Why?”

That blunt remark hurt…

I’ll just lie, “I have to take my exam too! Cause you love me so much, I get to go quicker, right?”

Shuichi tiredly nodded, I had a feeling he wasn't really listening. “Alright, you'll have to go after the high ranking wizards though.”

Kaito put his fist in the air, “I'll protect you prince Shuichi!”

~*~

I groaned, not doing much to hide my annoyance. It was awfully nice for Shuichi to let me stay...But, it was so damn boring! All the guards were in this one room, (which explains the lackluster security earlier) which made it impossible to escape! It was the same thing over and over again. Make a bird appear, turn the fire blue, transport an object...All boring magic.

I was about to whine to Shuichi when…

“I believe it's my turn?” A woman with a voice like honey sauntered into the room, her golden curls bouncing as she walked.

“Y-Yes!” Shuichi blushed at her appearance, regaining interest.

“I believe I just have to show you some magic?” She flickered her wand boredly, causing a large dragon to appear. All the guards in the room backed up in shock, a wiser wizard would tell you it's just an illusion though.

“I believe that should do?” The beautiful woman bowed, her skirt trailing behind her like silk. Unknowingly to her however, a small box fell out of her cloak.

“H-Hey!”

Shuichi motioned for the guards to give the woman the box, but she wasn't behind the door she left out of.

Transportation of a person...That's extremely advanced magic.

“Here's the box, prince Shu-” Kaito quickly corrected himself, “prince Saihara.”

Shuichi waved to get the attention of the guards, “Tell everyone else to come back tomorrow please.”

The guards saluted in unison, before making their way to carry out their prince’s order.

“That's a weird box, huh Shuichi?” Kaito’s shoulders relaxed, finally being able to refer to his friend by name.

“It is weird, part of me feels like she  _ wanted _ us to see her drop it.”

I loudly sighed, “Can I leave now, please?”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “What about your exam?”

I tore myself away from where I was seated, walking across the throne room. 

“ _Set a spell_ _that_ _makes it shine_

_ Set this room in line  _

_ Do it rather quickly please _

_ And don't make it freeze” _

The room suddenly shined a bright gold, and became warmer. I smiled, a complete success as usual!

“I'm done here I believe?”

Shuichi ran across the room, box in hand. “Y-You’re just going to leave?!”

I playfully winked, “Yuppers, that's right.”

I made my way out of the courtroom, while Shuichi walked to the throne, a slump in his shoulders.

“Don't be so sad Shuichi! We can spar later to cheer you up!” Kaito slapped his back with a little too much force, causing the box to fall from Shuichi’s grip.

I stopped in my tracks, hand on the door.

Shuichi held up the box, “There's nothing inside…?”

I could just leave now...But…

I made my way back across the court, ripping the box out of his hands, “Let me see that.”

Inside was an activation for a sleeping spell, one that should start any sec- “Cover your mouth idiot!”

I quickly gripped onto Kuro’s beak, and covered my mouth with the scarf. Kaito took the order as well, his face going red from holding his breath. 

Shuichi however, was less lucky.

I pulled my scarf down, in signal he could stop holding his breath.

“S-Shuichi!” Kaito ran to his beloved prince’s side, eyes starting to fill with tears.

“Y-You can't be dead! You're my sparring partner! My best buddy!”

He really is that stupid, isn't he?

“He's not dead idiot, he's just asleep.”

Kaito let out a breath of relief, hastily wiping the tears on his face. “Thank god...Is the rest of the castle like this?”

A quick search through the halls told me my assumption was correct.

I grinned, “Every single person in the kingdom must be asleep by now! Ah well! I don't particularly care.”

Kaito looked at me like I had four eyes, “Don't care? How could you not care!”

Kaito gripped onto my collar, while I avoided eye contact, “I just don't care. It doesn't affect me.”

Kaito looked like he was resisting the urge to punch me, “Is there any way to fix this?”

I mustered the most evil grin I could, “Noooope! Shuichi’s and the rest of your family are basically dead!”

Kaito slammed his fist into my face, “Shut up! There has to be a way!”

I started to fake cry, “Owwww Kaito...That really hurt! How about you ask the one who cast it?”

Kaito’s face lit up, “Could she fix it?”

“Maybe, or maybe that was a lie?”

Kaito raised his fist again, “If that's a lie, I'm going to punch you.”

_ Like you'll ever know when I'm lying idiot. _

“Fine, it's not a lie. Geeez Kaito, you make this so boring!”

Kaito gripped onto my scarf like it was a leash, “We’re going to fix this, and you're coming with me.”

I rolled my eyes, “Why would I do that Kaito?”

Kaito lunged from my pocket, “Cause I have this!”

He dangled my wand out of my reach, and I silently cursed my short stature.

“Give it back, now.”

Kaito smiled, “I don't think I will, unless you help me of course.”

I angrily glared at him, “Fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this? I'm not sure, I still have a few other things I'm working on. If you guys are interested I might continue.


	2. Fortune Spells

I nervously readjusted my cloak, pulling it closer to myself in an attempt to get warmer.

I tried to speak through chattering, “Y-You must be really stupid if you think going to this town is a good idea. Do you want us to f-freeze to death?”

Kaito looked at me before smiling, “This is the closest town! It's a good start ain't it? Plus, my fortune teller lives here.”

I groaned, fortune tellers are usually people who only have an ounce if magic, if any at all. They rely on idiots to get there biscuits buttered.

Kaito frowned, “I know what you're thinking, sounds like a scam! That's what I thought too, but my Grandma took me there when I was a kiddie, and he was right!”

I rolled my eyes, “What was this guy's “prediction” Kaito?”

He continued to smile, his dumbass grin still on his face. “He predicted the weather, saying it was going to rain!”

_ Now I know for sure this guy is an idiot, even the average housemaid can check the weather forecast with an easy potion. _

“We’re here!” Kaito shoved me into the “fortune teller's” tent.

_ I'm really close, maybe I can grab my wand. _

Kaito suddenly jumped up, thwarting my attempted robbery.

_ Dammit. _

Kaito shook the man’s hand like he would shake an old friend’s, “Yo Yasuhiro! What's up?”

I examined the man’s features, he had a slight stubble, hair sticking out in various directions, and a dumbass grin to match Kaito’s.

Yasuhiro went sifting through his bag, “So...Who’s your friend here Kaito?”

I glared, letting Kaito answer for me. “He's Kokichi Ouma, my sidekick if you will.”

I picked my nails, “Sidekick? I thought it was the other way around.”

Kaito hit a bright shade of red, and Yasuhiro laughed. “I predict that you'll be great friends.”

_ Now I know this guy is full of it. _

Yasuhiro dumped a variety of bones on the floor, and lit a match to start a controlled fire in the designated area. 

“Pick whatever one you like, and throw it in. I'd use dragon bones, but they're waaaaay too expensive…”

I found my eye catching a small curved bone, and Kaito picked the biggest one he could find.

“Nice choices! Now throw them in.”

Feeling stupid, I threw the bone into the fire, only for it to fly out again.

Yasuhiro picked up our bones, turning them carefully to examine the cracks.

“Kaito, you'll find yourself thrown into situations with someone you argue with constantly again and again.”

Kaito groaned, eyeing me.

_ I don't like you either. _

“Kokichi…You have a very eventful love life! You're really a player I see!”

I picked up my bag, I've heard enough.

“W-Wait! Don't you want to know where you have to go next?”

I paused, my hand on the exit way.

“Don't care!”

I walked outside, only to be reminded of how freezing it was. The tent, although breezy, at least had the fire.

_ Like I'm going to let some crackpot magician talk about my love life. _

After ten minutes or so, Kaito came out in a huff.

“What the hell Kokichi? What has gotten into you?”

He looks angrier than he did before…

I put on a mocking tone, “Hm...Mr knight looks anggggry! Did something happen in there that upset him?”

Kaito face flushed even farther, “Nothing that concerns you! We've found our next stop.”

Kaito pulled out an old map, filled with a new vigor. “Right here!”

I tried to ignore my internal shudder, “Kaito, I know you're really stupid, like extremely stupid, but that's a swamp.”

Kaito glared at me, “Of course I know that! Apparently, a witch lives there.”

“ _ And?” _

“A witch that specializes in taking out royalty, an assassin if you will.”

The urge to smack Kaito increased yet again.

Kaito scratched the back of his neck, “I'm sorry for taking your wand, alright? I'm just worried about Shuichi and my Grandparents. You're all I have now.”

_ You barely know me idiot. _

Without a response from me, Kaito went to his bag, only to pull out a gold coin.

“Here, I'll make it up to ya right now!” Kaito pulled me to a nearby booth selling pastries and sweets.

I found my mouth watering at the sight, I haven't eaten since yesterday. Kuro nipped at my finger affectionately, he was probably hungry as well.

“Two croissants.” Kaito glanced at Kuro, “Actually, make that three.”

Kaito warmly smiled, handing me a freshly baked croissant. The heat was a welcome feeling on my cold hands, and I took it gratefully.

Kaito turned to me, his mouth full of croissant, “Hau art hey?”

“They're terrible!” I lied.

Kaito frowned, “Really?”

I shook my head, “No, that was a lie!”

Kaito pulled me to a nearby bench, breaking the pastry into smaller sections for the bird on my shoulder.

Kaito’s purple eyes were rimmed with pity, “Why do you lie?”

I tried to ignore the heaviness in my chest, and I couldn't really find an answer.

“I’m not sure, maybe I find it fun?”

I started to balance on the bench, pretending to walk a type rope.

“Or maybe I just like annoying everyone?”

I misplaced my step, and braced myself for falling on the ground. Kaito’s strong arms caught me however, and I found myself staring into his eyes.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Kaito pushed me off him. “You alright sidekick?”

I nodded, suddenly very aware of how hot my face felt.

I cleared my throat, trying to change the topic. “How’d you meet our beloved prince anyway?”

Kaito rested his head on his hand, “It’s a long story.”

“I don't really c-”

“Too late!”

~*~

“Good morning Kaito!”

I woke up with a groan, my Grandmother hovering over my bed with a cup of porridge.

“What time is it?”

Grandma answered my question by shoving a spoon in my mouth, “Not important, today’s your special day!”

The older woman smacked her hands together with glee, “Today you get to meet the young prince! He's about your age too, and you'll be his knight!”

“Ah, that's right!” I quickly dressed, and practically slurped down the porridge.

Stuffing some snacks in my pockets for later, “I'll be going now Grandma! See you later!”

“But-”

I ran before she could finish, not knowing that the ceremony wasn't for another two hours.

~*~

“Where is everyone?”

I glanced around the courtyard, not a soul in sight, except one.

He seems to be my age too!

I ran over to the small boy, whose face was buried in a book.

“Hello! My name’s Kaito! What's yours?”

The small boy shyly looked up from his book, responding in a mellow voice, “I-It’s Shuichi…”

I held my hand out, “Nice to meet you Shuichi! Want to be friends?”

Shuichi looked at me oddly, “Sure, I'm sorry if I don't do well…I've never had a friend.”

I took a seat next to Shuichi on the grass, “Well, you have to start somewhere right? I'm sure you'll do just fine!”

Shuichi nodded, “What do friends do?”

_ What do friends do? _

“Um, friends eat snacks together, help each other out, uh…Spar with each other, play tag, just hang out...All sorts of stuff!”

Shuichi softly smiled, “That sounds fun, can we do some of it now?”

“I don't see why not!” I gently nudged Shuichi's shoulder, “Tag! You’re it!”

I ran to the other side of the courtyard, while Shuichi sat there confused. “Catch me if you can!”

_ He’s not chasing me? _

I walked back over to where Shuichi was sitting, “You don't know how to play tag?”

Shuichi stood up very quickly, tapping my arm and running away. “You're it! _ ” _

_ Ah, that clever dog! _

“I'm going to get you Shuichi! You better run!”

Shuichi was slower than I was, so I made sure to slow down so he could run away again, both of our pants getting caked in dirt.

After an hour of running around, when neither of us knew who was “it” anymore. We layed next to each other under the tree for shade.

“T-That was fun…”

My stomach growled, and I remembered the snacks I stuffed in my pockets previously.

“You wanna share?” I took a handful of tree nuts from my pocket.

“I would give you the blueberries, but…” I eyed the blue stain on my pants, “That's not really possible at the moment.”

Shuichi took a few nuts from my hand, smiling at the satisfying crunch. “These are really good, did you pick them yourself?”

I nodded, proud of my hard work. “Yup, they're from the Momota farm! We grow apples there too, it's awesome! I should show you sometime, you'd really like it.”

Shuichi warmly smiled again, “I would like that, if the palace allows it that is.”

I frowned, “Why would the palace care?”

Shuichi started to fiddle with the grass in his palm, “My Dad’s really strict, he doesn't like me leaving the palace without a knight. He says I could get hurt…”

I grinned, finally having something useful to say. “No problem! Today I shall be appointed as an assistant knight, and I'll protect you!”

Shuichi reddened at the notion, “You're only eight...Can you really protect me?”

I nodded, gripping his hand in mine. “I may only be an apprentice knight for now, but when I become a real knight, I promise to protect you!”

I held out my pinky, “Pinky promise!”

Shuichi linked his pinky on mine, “Pinky promise.”

~*~

“So, what'd you think? A lovely story huh?”

I nodded, responding sarcastically, “Yuppers, it really pulls at the heartstrings.”

Kaito didn't seem to notice, “That's why I have to keep his promise, he's my best friend.”

_ I guess Kaito’s more noble than I gave him credit for. _

“Even if you made it when you were eight?”

Kaito nodded, “A pinky promise can't be broken, no matter what. That's why we have to save him.”

“You know what Kaito, I'll help you. You've convinced me!”

Kaito raised an eyebrow, “Really? Pinky promise?”

I crossed the fingers behind my back, “Pinky promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the whole story planned out, and I'm really excited to see where it's going. I hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed...I'm thinking of adding more moments of Kaito and Shuichi when they're little, so watch out for it.


	3. Ice Spells

“I can't believe I'm doing this…”

I pulled up my white pant leg, a futile attempt to avoid swamp muck from clinging to my leg.

“More walking, less complaining! I don't know why you have such a negative attitude all the time.”

_ Easy for you to say, you're not carrying a bag full of heavy vials. _

After nearly tripping several times, Kaito held his hand out in a point.

“Hey! A house!”

I resisted the urge to sarcastically reply, I was too wet and tired to care.

Kaito ran up to the cottage in question, only to knock very loudly.

I grabbed his arm, “You idiot! You don't just do that, you’ll get us-”

The door opened, a young woman with long brown pigtails there to greet us.

“Why are you here?” I glanced away at her icy stare, my jaw locking up. Kaito seemed brighter than ever though.

“We're here to ask you a few questions, we heard that you have a special job.”

I tugged on Kaito’s arm, whispering violently.

_ “You must have a death wish if you're talking to a witch that way, I'm not-” _

“Oh, it's about that.” The witch opened her door, sounding almost disappointed, “Come in.”

Kaito went in without any further pushing, but I stood outside.

She looked indifferent, “I don't kill people unless I'm paid to do so, I won't hurt you.”

I internally shuddered, it feels like I'm walking into a spider’s nest.

“So, you wanted to ask me some questions?”

Kaito nodded, “I didn't seem to catch your name, what is it?”

The witch looked shocked, “Why do you want to know my name?”

Kaito looked away sheepishly, “It just makes it easier to talk to you.”

The witch sat silently for a moment, as if considering the danger of the man in front of her. “It's Maki, what are yours I might ask?”

Kaito stood up quickly, causing the witch to shrink back. “It's Kaito Momota! Knight of Saihara castle!”

Maki frowned at him, which didn't seem to faze him whatsoever. 

I cleared my throat, “My name is Kokichi Ouma, an evil warlock. Or was that just a lie?”

Kaito punched my arm, “Don't listen to him.”

Maki put down her tea to pet the cat in her lap, “Saihara castle? I went there recently for a job, I didn't kill anyone though.”

Kaito looked at her seriously, “What did the job entail? Or are you not allowed to tell me that?”

Maki turned away, “I can tell you, I'm not bound to secrecy or anything.”

Kaito smiled, putting his large hand around her small ones, “You will?”

Maki pulled her hands away, “If it'll make you leave faster.”

“I knew you were a good person Makiroll! You just don't like letting people in, like Ko over here.”

_ Ko? Is that a nickname? _

“Call me Makiroll again and I'll turn you into a ferret.”

“Kaito, Kaito. Let me talk with Makiroll, kay?”

Maki looked at me furiously, “I mean it.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it Ms. Ice Queen! Do you prefer that title?”

Maki looked at me icily, “I don't have to help you, you know.”

Maki went over to her wand, a clear yet quiet threat.

_ She can probably take me on, she has a wand and is adept at spells. I'll just drain her of information. _

“Who hired you?”

“Some duchess, I didn't check her name.”

_ Knew it. _

“What were you ordered to do?”

Maki tore the cat off her lap, her burgundy eyes glassy. “I was ordered to disguise myself, and kill prince Saihara.”

I looked at Kaito, whose face was surprisingly calm, “Why didn't you?”

The witch bent her wand in between her fingers, “The duchess pulled out her money at the last second, she said the sleeping spell sufficed.”

_ Why would she do that? _

“Do you know how to break it?”

Maki shook her head, “I was just the messenger, even I don't know the complications of the spell.”

_ Something feels off. _

Maki went to a nearby shelf, and shuffled around, pulling out a small hand mirror. “Would you like me to check for you?”

Kaito nodded, biting his lip in worry.

“Here, just ask it a question.”

Kaito put the mirror in the front of both of us, so I could see as well.

“This makes me feel dumb but...Mirror, how's my bro Shuichi doing?”

The mirror flashed, causing me to shut my eyes form the shock of light.

“Look at this sidekick…”

I rubbed my eyes, only to see Shuichi lying down in a prison cell, with the rest of the castle awake.

“That damn witch! We shouldn't have left him alone!”

I pat Kaito’s back, “It's fineeeee, he isn't dead. Yet.”

Kaito yelped, “Yet?!”

_ Do I have to explain everything to this idiot? _

“It's obvious, she's keeping him alive for something. That's why she told Ice Queen to leave her alive. What do I know though, riiiiiiight?”

Kaito twiddled his fingers, probably a nervous habit. “I hope princess Kaede is alright.”

I tugged on Kaito’s arm, pulling him out the door. “This is getting boring, let’s go Kaito.”

“Bye Makiroll!”

I ran out the door smiling, before she could jinx me.

~*~

“So you can't just transport us there?”

I shook my head, “Don't you think I would've by now?”

Kaito frowned, “Just asking…”

_ Should I ask this idiot the question that's been bothering me? I don't want to get punched. _

_ Ah well, I can take a little pain. _

“Kaito, why weren't you angry at Ms. Ice Queen over there? She hurt your beloved Shuichi, riiiight?”

Kaito looked into the distance for a second, the stars reflecting of his eyes.

“Let’s sit down for a second.” 

He laid his jacket out like a towel, and pat the area next to him, motioning for me to sit.

_ He's so close, I can even feel his body heat. _

Kaito pointed at the constellations, “Aren't the stars beautiful Shuichi?”

I responded coldly, “Wrong person buddy.”

“Yeah, sorry. You two are just similar in a lot of ways, and you brought out a side of him I've never seen before.”

I tried to resist a smile, “Hmmm, I did?”

Kaito held his arm up, as if grabbing the stars,

“You did, I think you made him really happy.”

_ Damn, my face feels really warm. _

He sprung up, “Oh my!”

That caught me off guard, “What?!”

Kaito smiled deviciously, “I got Mr. Poker Face to blush and smile!”

I tried desperately to stop turning red, “I’m not blushing, evil warlocks don't blush.”

Kaito smiled, “Could you actually have feelings for Shuichi?”

I found my voice lost in my throat, my ability to argue was being hampered by my tiredness. 

I repeated my question, “Why weren't you angry at her?”

Kaito frowned, “You're really insistent today huh? I guess I can tell you, a hero can't keep secrets from his sidekick.”

Kaito folded his arms behind his neck, lounging like he was on a couch. “I’m not sure why, but...My gut told me she was a good person.”

I rolled my eyes, “She could’ve killed Shuichi though, your best friend.”

Kaito smiled, “She could’ve, but didn’t!”

I mentally connected the stars above me, trying to find constellations I recognized. “That inert faith in people is going to hurt you one day, not everyone is good.”

Kaito shifted to his side to stare at me, “Wouldn’t you rather trust someone and be glad you did so, rather than regret it afterwards?”

I responded with sticking my tongue out, “I don’t regret anything! I’m totally sure of eveeeerything.”

Kaito smiled playfully, pinching my nose. “With all the lying you do, I’m surprised your nose isn’t a mile long.”

“Me? Lie? How dare you assume such a thing Kaito! That really-”

Kaito moved away from my nose to tickle my sides, “Kaito! Pff! That isn’t funny! Neheee!”

Kaito continued to go up and down, my chest hurting from laughing so hard. “Evil warlock Kokichi is ticklish! I’ve found your weakness!”

“No I’m not-Hahahhahaha!”

Kaito grinned,  finally giving me mercy.

“Even someone with all their spells becomes a normal person when tickled. That's some good info right there.”

I smiled warily, not wanting to spur another tickling fit.

“Maybe we should get going?”

Kaito grinned, slamming his fists together. 

“Alright!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, the next one will be longer...  
> Probably.  
> Criticism good or bad is appreciated, leave a kudo if you enjoyed it.


	4. Dusty Spells

“Kaito, you coming?”

Shuichi stood at the foot of the basement stairs, confused as to why I wasn't following him.

I managed to shake out a smile, “Y-Yeah, I'm comin’…”

I reached for my weapon (a short stick) out of nervousness, my hands feeling jittery.

Shuichi sneezed, “This place is pretty dusty, huh? Kaito…?”

Shuichi was now ten steps ahead of me, my stomach knotting in anxiety.

The prince climbed up the stairs, latching onto my arm in a supportive fashion, “Are you scared Kaito?”

I let out a strangled yelp, “N-No! Kaito Momota isn't afraid of g-ghosts.”

Shuichi gave a comforting smile, “Don't worry. I'll protect you from any ghosts, just hold onto my arm.”

“T-That's my line!”

Shuichi gave me a warm look, before leading me down the stairs, almost a bounce in his steps.

_This secret route should take us to town right? I hope it works…_

Shuichi sounded like he was holding excitement, “Is town really that beautiful? Do they really have bookstores that have thousands of books?”

I smiled, though inside I found myself saddened.

_It’s kind of sad how happy he gets over such a little thing. If I didn't find the map, we'd have never been able to leave..._

Shuichi eagerly tugged my sleeve, not bothering to hide his excitement, “Look! It's sunlight!”

The light was gazing through the small hole of a cellar door. The wood had a rotting smell, probably from water damage.

Signaling Shuichi to join me, we pushed up on the door in unison.

I peaked my head in, “We seem to be in some sort of store…”

Motioning for Shuichi to wait till I gave the ok, a quick glance showed we weren't in any danger. I held out my hand for him to grab, pulling him out of the cellar.

I turned to look at his expression, “Ahhh, the taste of freedom. What do you think Shuichi?”

Shuichi put a handkerchief up to his nose, “It tastes like dust.”

I laughed, “Not exactly the response I expected. Anyways, I want to introduce you to my folks.”

Shuichi looked concerned, “Are you sure it's alright? Won't they recognize me?”

I quickly waved his worries aside, “Nah, my Grandma’s half blind anyway.”

~*~

I opened the door, only to be greeted with the smell of freshly baked apple pie.

“Kaito dear? Did you finally bring a wife home?”

I shouted in response, “Gram! He's a boy!”

Grandma smiled, “Oh, a husband then? That's lovely too.”

Shuichi had an embarrassed smile on his face, while I mumbled out excuses.

“I-It’s not like that! We're going out back.”

Gram pinched my cheek, “Make sure you come in for pie later Kait, bring your friend too.”

I nodded, “Yeah yeah, let’s go Shuichi.”

I dragged Shuichi out by his collar, trying to ignore the heat building up on my face.

_Hopefully he likes the orchard. No, he will like it!_

I turned to look at him, “Do ya uh...Like it?”

Shuichi’s eyes sparkled, “It’s wonderful Kaito…”

I scratched my ear, my pride still damaged, “Ya think so? Just wait till you try an apple.”

Letting out a small grunt, I jumped for the nicest apple I could reach.

I threw him the apple, “Try this Shuichi.”

Shuichi took a large bite of the fruit, flashing me a thumbs up.

I gave a large grin, “Can’t get better than the Momota farm!”

Shuichi gave a thankful smile, “Can we do this again?”

I winked, “Sure! Just gotta make sure we don't get caught.”

I pat the area next to me, motioning for Shuichi to join me, “I wish we could do this all the time.”

Shuichi nodded, “Me too, I’m tired of being in a castle all day.”

I glanced at Shuichi, “When you become king, ya better make time for yourself, got it?”

Shuichi looked at his boots, not saying yes or no.

I sighed, “No answer huh? Can you at least promise that you won't forget about me when you're on top?”

Shuichi beamed, “That's easy, you'll always be my knight.”

I returned the gesture, “And you'll always be my prince.”

~*~

“I knew I shouldn't have let you take charge…”

I rolled my eyes, “There was a seal on the castle, if we want to save Shuichi, we have to go here.”

_The sooner we save Shuichi, the sooner we get my wand back._

_It's not like I care about him or anything, right?_

Kaito clung to my arm, “This place is giving me the creeps…”

I sniggered, “Oh, you're afraid of ghosties Kaito? Some may call that racism!”

Kaito continued to shake like a sheet, “Y-You’re not being funny Kokichi, ghosts are terrifying…”

_Why would this idiot even think this place is haunted?_

_Well...I guess she does keep her place a mess._

My hand wandered over to his, “You're really scared aren't you?”

Kaito nodded, his eyes seemingly elsewhere.

A shrill voice came from down the hall, _“_ Are those dragons fucking or what?”

Kaito shrieked, “G-Ghost!”

I sighed, “It's not a ghost, it's just an ugly slut.”

“That's beautiful genius to you buckoo!”

Miu sauntered in with a huge grin on her face, laughing obnoxiously.

As soon as she noticed me, her expression went sour, “Oh, it's Kokichi.”

I returned the sentiment, “Oh, it's Miu.”

Kaito eyes darted between Miu and I, “You two know each other?!”

I smiled wryly, “I would lie, and say no. But sadly, we know each other.”

Miu smiled, “We used to date, of course the blonde beauty herself can't waste her time on midgets!”

I grinned coolly, “As I can't waste my time on your filthy cow utters.”

Kaito looked like he was suppressing a laugh, “Kokichi's first love huh? Who broke it off?”

“I did!” We said at the same time.

Miu looked extremely flustered, “I-I’m the one who broke it off you know…”

I stuck my tongue out playfully, “Nah, I’m pretty sure I did, I sent that nasty spell over, remember?”

Miu groaned, “It was real fucking annoying dealing with purple hair. I got you back though.”

Kaito put his hand up to his chin inquisitively, “What did you do?”

Miu put her hands out in a peace sign, “I sent _him_ a potion that made his hair blonde!”

I started to retort, “But then I-”

Kaito cut me off, “Enough, enough. Now I know not to mess with the two of you.”

Miu smiled toothily, “Damn right!”

I rolled my eyes at Miu’s incompetence, “He’s insulting you, dumbass.”

Miu whimpered, “H-He is?”

I cleared my throat, “Anyway whore, we need your help.”

Miu inched away slowly, “H-Help? Like what?”

_Let's make her uncomfortable._

“Well…” I drew out the words, my voice sounding like poisoned honey, “We need a seal breaker.”

Miu started to blush furiously, and I put my hand on her chin, “Ok sow?”

Miu nodded rapidly, while Kaito stood agape, a mixture of disgust and horror on his face.

I shrugged, “Whatever works right?”

Miu went to her work closet filled with mostly useless inventions, returning with a copper coin.

“Here you are, try not to wet yourself.”

I responded curtly, “Does it even work?”

Miu pointed to her chest, “Of course it works dumbass! I'd bet my fabulous tits on it!”

I ripped the coin out of her hands, “Like anyone would want your worthless tits.”

Kaito flashed me a confused gaze, mumbling out thank you's while he pulled me out of the store.

“You’re...You're just too weird.”

“Thanks!”

~*~

“So…” I turned to Kaito, “How are we going to get in?”

Kaito put his hand to his chin, “We can't exactly waltz through the front door.”

I smiled wryly, “Well duhhh.”

Kaito flashed me a large grin, “That's why I’ve thought of a plan!”

I teased him, “Kaito thinking? How dangerous.”

Kaito ignored me, “Follow me, Ko.”

Kaito led me through a dark alley, some rather shady characters lining the streets.

_Probably scammers...Man, do I miss my wand._

Kaito suddenly stopped, causing me to slam into his back.

“We’re here.”

Kaito pointed to an abandoned store, the windows blocked off.

Kaito bit his lip, “They've boarded it up again...Guess we’ll hav’ta break in.”

Kaito pulled out his sword for the first time, using it to pry open the door.

I held my nose from how dusty it was, “You break in to stores a lot Kaito?”

Kaito laughed dryly, “Sorta...Prince business, you know?”

_What does that even mean?_

I walked into the store.

“Hey, Ko be ca-”

The floor gave out from under me.

“-reful...Sorry about’ that.”

I groaned, my hand was covered in sticky red blood.

Quickly sifting through my bag, I pulled out a black vial, wincing as I gulped it down.

“Thanks a lot Kaito, I just love cracking my head open.”

Kaito jumped down, joining me, “It's Prince saving time!”

I responded half heartedly, “Woo hoo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I rewrote this like 40 times...  
> Leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed it, any critique is appreciated.


	5. Sleeping Spells

“You are to instruct prince Saihara in sword fighting, any questions?”

I saluted, “No sir!”

The head guard ruffled my hair, “Be sure to go easy on him, alright?”

I grinned, “Yes sir!”

I pulled two fencing swords from the shelf, walking to the courtyard where Shuichi was. A slightly scared look on his face.

“Hiya Shuichi! Lovely morning ain't it?”

Shuichi put his arm up to block the sunlight, “Yeah, I guess.”

_ Is he...Trembling? _

I started to pull off my coat, “You cold?”

Shuichi shook his head, his cheeks flushed pink from the winter weather. “I’m fine, it's just…”

He stared out the swords nervously.

“I'm not a fan of swords.”

_ That's right...When we were younger, he cut his hand with a sword. We were just playing, and he picked it up incorrectly. _

I stared at him, confused, “So why'd you ask me to teach you?”

Shuichi gripped his fist determinedly, “I want to get stronger.”

I smiled, my breath producing smoke around me, “A healthy body, a healthy mind right?”

I threw him the sword, which he immediately backed away from.

_ Didn't he just say he wanted to get stronger? _

I placed myself behind where he was standing, his black hair nuzzling against my neck.

_ I can feel him trembling...He feels so frail. _

“I’m going to put my arms on yours, alright? We'll go through this together.”

“O-Ok!” Shuichi squeaked out.

Carefully instructing him, Shuichi bent down with me to grab the sword in the snow.

“You almost got it...You can do it Shuichi!”

His arm was shakier than ever, before he finally latched into it.

I let go of my grip on his arm, “You did it! You really did Shuichi!”

Shuichi put his other hand onto the sword handle, as if it was heavy. “Thanks Kaito.”

“Heh heh, no problem buddy! You'll be a pro in no-”

“Shuichi?!”

I was interrupted by a worried man standing at the doorway, his grey locks looked even greyer against the white snow.

_ The king...Shuichi's father. _

Shuichi immediately lost the little confidence he had, dropping his sword.

_ Ugh! We were so close too! _

The king sighed, “What kind of prince sword fights in the snow?”

Shuichi looked at his boots guiltily, “I-I’m sorry, I won't ever touch a sword again…”

The king smiled kindly, “That isn't what I meant dear boy, come inside where it's warm and practice, bring that knight of yours as well.”

Shuichi eyed him cautiously, “You aren't mad?”

The king waved us in, “How could I be mad at my boy getting stronger?”

_ If you really cared about that, you'd let him leave the castle old man...He's only being nice because he wants Shuichi to be obedient. _

“King Saihara, if I may suggest something?”

The king turned, his tall stature commanding over me, “Yes, boy?”

I quickly glanced at Shuichi, “How about we practice in the armory? _ ” _

Shuichi smiled behind his father's back, seemingly understanding my plan.

“I don't see why not, be careful will you?”

I grabbed Shuichi’s hand and ran down the halls, before the King had any chance to change his mind.

I quickly latched a sword in the door handles, closing the curtains.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

~*~

“We’re in the armory?”

Kaito nodded, brushing the dust off of his armor.

“Yeah, the trap door is supposed to be used for emergencies and such. Shuichi and I just used it to fool around in town though.”

I picked a helmet off the shelf, the rust coming off on my hand, “Kaitoooo, don't you think it would be a good idea to be in disguise, so you know...We don't get thrown out immediately?”

Kaito quickly nodded, “Yeah, but I doubt they have anything in your size.”

_ Is he calling me short?! _

I gave a poisonous smile, “I'm perfectly average size Kaito! It's you who's too tall.”

Kaito sighed defeatedly, “That's a lie if I ever heard one.”

I put the definitely not too large helmet on my head, and immediately wobbled.

_ Damn, it's heavier than it looks...Plus it smells like sweat and death in here. _

Kaito seemed to be suppressing a laugh, “Too heavy Kokichi?”

I adjusted the visor to see him better, “Too heavy? What kind of warlock would I be if I couldn't carry this?”

Kaito slammed his hand into my back, causing me to slam into the floor, “If you say so.”

_ Now I know how Shuichi feels...He must have nerves of steel.. _

Kaito held out his hand, “Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard.”

I grabbed his hand, pulling him down with me onto the floor, “That's what you get for shoving Kokichi Ouma!”

Half expecting a yelling, Kaito only laughed, “You would have never touched my hand before Kokichi.”

I sat up, pulling a metal boot onto my foot, “Your point?”

Kaito grabbed a sword off the shelf, “Nothing! Just makes me happy my sidekick is finally trusting me.”

I groaned, kicking my heel against the floor to get the boot to fit, “I'm not your sidekick, how many times to do I have to say that?”

Kaito grinned mischievously, “Yeah, yeah. I wanted to give you this…”

Kaito pulled my wand out of his satchel, “Here, take it.”

I stared at him cautiously, half expecting him to pull it back.

He didn't.

“You going to take it back, or what?”

I ripped it out of his hands, not even resisting the smile on my face.

“Nehehehe! It feels nice to have power again.”

Kaito eyed me carefully, “Watch where you point that thing, point it at the dutchess.”

_ So he figured it out? I guess he isn't that dumb. _

“Yuppers! I've been wanting a new frog.”

I laughed, ignoring the gnawing feeling in my chest.

_ Why didn't she just kill Shuichi? _

I shook the intrusive thoughts out of my mind.

_ It's probably nothing… _

_ ~*~ _

‘Clank!’

I reached over to wipe the sweat on my forehead, only for my metal gauntlet to smack into my helmet.

_ It's so. Damn. Heavy! _

“ _ Heavy metal weighing down _

_ You are making me frown _

_ Do me a favor yes _

_ And make your weight less.” _

I smiled at my handiwork, “Much better!”

Kaito put his finger up in a shushing motion, “Shhhh, remember, we have to find the princess.”

_ Where even is the princess? I don't even know what she looks like. I could cast another spell of course, but… _

_ I should save my energy for something more useful. _

“Sir! Please be careful!”

I nearly tripped on the girl’s arm, her whole body was covered by an apron too big for her, and she seemed to be rather foreign to cleaning.

“I’m, um...Sorry! Please don't hit me again!”

_ I kinda like this power, maybe I should fake out just to scare her… _

Kaito grabbed my hand, “Don't swat her! That's the princess!”

Kaede’s face immediately warmed, “Kaito!I was so worried...First Shuichi, and then you-! Are you injured?”

Kaito waved her concerns away, “No injuries! C’mon with me, er-”

He coughed, a gruffer voice coming out, “-Prisoner.”

Kaede stifled a giggle, “Alright, prison warden!”

I flicked the back of her head, “You knowwwww, most prisoners don't giggle like idiots.”

Kaede nodded, making a sad attempt at a serious face, “Mhmm!”

I nudged Kaito with my arm, “We should head to the library, we can probably find the counter spell or something there…”

Kaito nodded, “But what about Kaede?”

“I’ll conjure some armor for her.”

_ I'll make it extra heavy, I deserve some fun too… _

_ ~*~ _

“We request permission to the entryway of the library.”

_ Good, Kaito’s following the script. _

The man barked back, “What is your reason sir?!”

“Orders from the top, move along.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “From who exactly?”

I pulled out my wand, “ _ Deep Sleep, Sleep Deep.” _

The man collapsed onto the floor, his mouth foaming.

_ Crap...I might have shut down his kidneys… _

_ Ah well, not my problem. _

Kaede pulled up her visor, “What kind of spell writing is that? Same two words? That's lame!”

I wryly smiled, “You know princess, I am very talented at frog spells! Want a sample?”

Kaede shook her head rapidly, staring at the body on the floor, “Kaito, stand at the door and look important!”

Kaito nodded, his posture suddenly improving.

I walked into the library, making sure to step on the guard.

“Ready to cram princess?”

Kaede nodded, a newfound seriousness in her eyes.

“Here…”

She handed me stock of books, her hands wobbling from the weight.

_ One...Nah. _

_ Two...Nope  _

_ Three...Nada... _

_ Fortyseven…What even is a book again? _

Kaede had a much larger stack next to her, “That’s all the jinx books...Besides a few, but who could have stolen them?”

I eyed my bag, filled with books on curses.

_ I hate myself sometimes. _

I threw one of the books at Kaede.

“Hey! You could've hit my head!”

I frowned, “Awwww, I missed!”

Kaede glared at me, before calling me over, “Look here, it says ‘true love’s kiss’ breaks the spell.”

Kaede flushed, “How sweet!”

I groaned, “How lame.”

Kaede punched my arm, “You’re no fun…”

I folded my arms, “Yup, I totally agree.”

Kaede folded her arms, “What do we do now?”

I wagged my finger at her, “Luckily for you, I have a plannnn!”

Kaede nodded, “Go on…”

I pulled a brown vial out of my bag, “First, I'll need a little extra oomph…”

Kaede looked at me questioningly, “What's that?”

I grinned, “A magical potion that makes your heart beat faster!”

Kaede’s eyes sparkled, “That's so cool! What's it called?”

I waved it in front of her face, “It's coffee! Geez, you're so dumb!”

I dodged her swiping at my head with her fist, my laughing only pissing her off more.

She stopped, “Hey...Where's Kaito?”

I turned to the door where Kaito should've been standing, an open doorway staring back at me.

I smiled mockingly, “Hmm...He's gone! I guess we can assume he's dead.”

A large metallic glove put their hand over my mouth, my immediate response being to slam my foot into their leg.

“Ow! What the hell Kokichi?! It was a prank!”

I turned quickly, only to see Kaito hopping on one foot like a fool.

_ Serves him right, idiot. _

Loudly sighing, I placed myself on the couch.

“I'm the evil genius, so I do the planning! Got thaaat?”

Kaede and Kaito nodded, giving me their full attention.

“Ok, so here's how it goes…”

~*~

Kaito gripped onto my arm, Kaede holding the other.

_ She’s shaking like nuts, and Kaito’s grip is tight...They must be worried. _

Kaito readjusted his helmet for the fortieth time, “H-Here goes…”

Kaede’s voice sounded worried, “B-Be careful, alright?”

I grinned, “Just stick to the plan.”

I walked up to the ruby red doors, the room feeling much colder than when Shuichi was in power.

Hana leaned on her thrown, “What’s your reason for this interruption, guards?”

Kaede made her voice gruffer, “Princess Kaede was bishaving again, your order?”

I curtsied, my eyes watering, “P-Please, I’m sorry Ma'am.”

_ I deserve an acting award, haha! _

Hana frowned, “Begging for mercy? I expected more from my niece. Guards, grab those imposters.”

_ She's good, evil, but good. I should get some tips later. _

I looked towards the guards, biting my lip.

_ C’mon, work, work… _

The two guards clanked along, not saying a word, their gauntlets latching on Kaede and Kaito.

_ Perfect! _

Hana pulled herself off her thrown, her long blue cloak trailing behind her.

She flipped up their masks, “Tut tut tut, the two who sat at the table with me? How pathetic…”

_ She must be tired if she can't recognize such an obvious glamour spell, ironically, the same Makiroll used. _

I collapsed onto the floor as if I was faintish, “S-Since you foiled my plan, can you tell us your motive? It is the final act.”

Hana stared at me like she was looking at a bug, “Get off the floor girl, and I'll fill you in on my little plan. It'll be the highlight of your worthless life.”

_ Some way to talk to a relative, asshole. _

I pulled myself off the floor, smoothing down my skirt. “Highlight me lady.”

Kaito gritted his teeth, “Why didn't you just kill Shuichi?!”

I mouthed “shut up”, before looking towards Hana.

“Well, my beloved niece, that knight of yours asks a very interesting question.”

She paused, surely hoping for a dramatic effect.

“Why didn't I just kill my weakling nephew? He never had any drive, any motive...Any strength.”

Kaito looked like he was going to rip her head off, but found himself content in angrily staring at the floor.

The sorceress held her hands up dramatically, “It would of course been a scandal if an official killed someone in higher power, or if the king died at all, at least, if they knew…”

Kaito’s eyes rimmed with tears, “Y-You! You killed Shuichi?! I'll-I’ll.”

Hana looked at him condescendingly, “You really love that boy, don't you?”

Kaito nodded, “He's my best friend! That'll never change! If you killed him, well...I'll kill you, that's a promise!”

Hana smiled delightedly, as if watching a child put on a play, “Rest assured knight, I haven't killed him.”

Both Kaede and Kaito sighed in relief.

“-Yet.”

Hana walked over to the table in center of the room, pulling off a cloak revealing the sleeping prince.

She pulled a knife from her boot, “Don't worry, _princess._ I'll send you and your little friends along next. ”

She trailed the dangerously long dagger across her silk gloves, “It’s a shame, I always liked you, my niece. I might have asked you to join me if you weren't so headstrong.”

I smirked, my mask of a pitiful princess cracking, “Hmm, I might have accepted that offer...If I was actually the princess.” 

I turned to the two fake knights, “Now!”

Kaito and Kaede pushed the bewitched armor off of themselves, running to Hana.

I shouted, the spell starting to fade, “Cover me idiots!”

Kaito pulled a sword from the wall, all his effort directed in charging towards the fake queen.

Hana smiled, her white hair was starting to come out of its bun, “Not bad, for a pitiful servant.”

Kaito grinned, “I practiced with the best after all.”

Hana laughed coldly, “Maybe so, but you fought me a few centuries too early!”

‘Clang!’

Although she had a smaller range, the seemingly frail woman had taken the initiative in battle.

Kaito shouted, his brow now covered in sweat, “Stop standing there, and cast the spell!”

I clicked my tongue with annoyance, “Just savouring the moment! Now-”

I turned to Hana, her face stricken with fear.

“A much deserved spell.”

I coughed, clearing my my throat.

“ _ Surly sorceress, you've made a mistake. _

_ For you messed with Kokichi Ouma, and would be better off throwing yourself in a lake. _

_ But I won't take pity on you, jackass. _

_ I'm not eager on giving you a pass! _

_ Some may say you're heart is true. _

_ It's a lie! Because you’re a hag through and through. _

_ Don't worry, this'll be a cinch. _

_ Now, I'll turn you into a frog, bitch.” _

I smiled, “Hahaha! Perfect planning as always!”

Where the former queen stood was now a frog, a rather pissed off one, at that.

Kaito wiped his forehead, “Is...Is it over?”

Kaede pulled off the armor we stole the from the guard, “I think so…”

Kaede looked between the two of us, “Um...Who's going to kiss Shuichi?”

Kaito’s face was now a bright red, “I-I c-can't kiss Shuichi! T-That...It's wrong!”

I scoffed, “Don't look at me! Me kissing Shuichi? Ewwww.”

Kaito smirked, “Liar liar, pants on fire.”

I choked on my own spit, “S-Shut it.”

Kaede smiled softly, walking over to where Shuichi was sleeping.

“How about I try? It didn't say it had to be romantic love.”

Kaito frowned, “I-I…! I’ll do it!”

Kaede kissed Shuichi's forehead, “If you're going to kiss him, he should be awake, no?”

Kaito blushed furiously, running over to his beloved prince.

“Shuichi! Are you alright? Do you remember anything?”

Shuichi sat up, blinking confusedly, “What happened? I uh-”

Kaito glommed onto Shuichi, “I’m so happy that you're okay! How many fingers am I holding up?”

Shuichi was now an equal shade of red, “Four..But-”

Kaito happily laughed, “I tell you all of it later! Just let me do this.”

Shuichi sighed, before returning the hug.

Kaede looked at the area around her feet, “Where did Aunt Hana go?”

I turned, walking away in the blur of the confusion.

_ They don't need me anymore, it's over. _

_ It's not like we were friends or anything… _

_ Right? _

I walked out of the palace, my steps feeling slow.

_ Why am I so damn sad? I've never felt this way before… _

I walked out to the lone tree in the courtyard, placing myself underneath the evergreen.

I pulled my scarf over my eyes, “Why...Do I even care?”

A familiar voice called from across the courtyard, “That's what happens when you have friends.”

I pulled the scarf off my eyes, feeling happier than I'd like to admit, “You came?”

Kaito laughed, Shuichi close behind him, “Of course! You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?”

I brushed the dust off my pants, “Maybe.”

Kaito latched his arm around my neck, “You're stuck with me now!”

I laughed dryly, “I guess I am…”

Shuichi sat next to us on the ground, a nostalgic look on his face.

“This is where we met Kaito...Doesn't that feel forever ago?”

Kaito leaned back, as if absorbing the sunlight, “Not really...You still suck at tag.”

Shuichi smiled wryly, “I'm a King now Kaito…”

Kaito laid on the grass, “You know Shuichi...We haven't gone to town in ages. My grandma has a lot of pies that need to be eaten.”

Shuichi fluttered his eyelashes, “I may have to take you up on the offer, I'm sure Kaede can rule for a day. She's plenty capable.”

Kaito turned to me, “You should come too Kokichi!”

I pointed to myself, “Me?”

Kaito nodded, “Yeah, is there any other Kokichi here?”

“Sure sure, but first I'm taking a nap, I also have a crow to feed.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

_ No finger crossing this time. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, it's done. I hope everyone wasn't too ooc, haha...  
> Thanks for staying with this story so long! I really appreciate it.


End file.
